boys_vs_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Andrew
Andrew (b. 2012 or 2013) is an accidental mutation of Andrew Hendersen and a loyal member of the Armies of Organa. He eventually married his adoptive sister, Helen McKeen. Biography Birth ]] Twelve years before Andrew's birth, in 2005, a boy named Andrew Hendersen was born to Eloisa and Octavius Hendersen. In 2012, he was gravely injured and he kept his severed hand, which preserved his mutated cells. This was possible because the opening in the hand was sealed seconds after it was fractured. A teenager named Helen McKeen obtained the hand from Hendersen, and while unconfirmed, it is implied that he gave it to her directly. The injury was probably a factor for Hendersen moving away, which he did after he was injured. Andrew came into existence when the hand given to McKeen began to grow into a new Hendersen, possessing all the memories the original had. McKeen managed to convince her mother, Grace McKeen, to adopt Andrew. Andrew, who was extremely grateful, began bonding with his adopted older sister while they lived together. Second School War When it became clear that Natalia Thornton had declared war on Tower Placement and had created the Cavaliers of Thornton, Hendersen became a High General under Helen McKeen became the new Supreme Leader. Feeling driven to repay her for getting her parents to take him in, Andrew joined the Armies of Organa, just like his originator. However, he was denied a position in the Head of Twenty, as McKeen feared his age and youthful energies would both cloud his judgement in such a high position of authority. The search for Summer Petersen Andrew made his leave on foot, aimlessly traveling through the woods through the course of an entire day. He eventually ruined his clothes in the process, but fortunately stumbled upon a humble establishment owned by the equally humble Bertha, who happened to have new clothes for him in stock. Andrew realized Thompson and McKeen were in the store. Just then, Liv Emerson showed up in her fighter and began firing at the five Boy-team members. On Petersen's insistence, they boarded the Heartbreaker. Andrew let McKeen hold him in crystal form as Petersen piloted the ship through the Maze. Finally, McKeen dropped him and set fire to Emerson's fighter. Then the Heartbreaker flew into the sky and toward Thompson's house. Upon arriving, Andrew shared the couch with Corner. Second Battle of Tower Placement Andrew headed to Tower Placement along with Helen, Charlie, and Steven, where he fought in the Second Battle of Tower Placement. He, along with two others, led groups of fighters into the school grounds to intercept the enemy. Shortly before the dogs entered Tower Placement, Andrew blasted a Cavalier off the balcony, killing him. When the Cavaliers fled after Natalia Thornton faked her own death, Andrew was astounded, realizing he was in the debt of Steven Thompson. He eventually met up with Josh Hogan and the Organa twins and they located Thompson in a small room on the thirteenth floor, with Summer Petersen, who had disabled the Cavaliers' entire myriad of machinery, and Charles, a close yet ambiguous ally of the Armies of Organa. Ironically, these were the individuals come to bid Petersen goodbye, and the ones for whom she was about to ask to deliver the message of her departure, but Charles pointed out that all three of them had just arrived together. After Neil alerted them to the imminent arrival of President Roxanne Waterston to the school, Petersen disappeared, leaving Andrew and the others to face the new arrivals. Tragically, Helen McKeen was captured and taken to Zira Miranda Grover by the bounty hunter Xydarone IV. Andrew was devastated by this. After the war During her captivity, he began latching on to Summer Petersen. While he reminded her of a student whom she disliked, Zachary Brown, she was still far more fond of Andrew. However, Andrew lacked the motivation to put forth effort in class due to incredible laziness, especially in junior high. He frequently expected help from Petersen. When she either refused or were unavailable, he was often dumbfounded about how to proceed. If not for her help, he would have undoubtedly failed his exams. After Summer Petersen was captured by Prince Zaron, GTR-10 met up with Anakin Organa, and together they formed a rescue party, along with Andrew Hendersen. They were able to break into Zaron’s palace through the sewers. There, they freed Petersen, escaping in their cruiser and destroying Zaron’s palace in the process. Although Hendersen wanted to join Organa and Petersen in liberating Helen McKeen, Organa insisted they must go alone. However, McKeen was successfully rescued from the clutches of the International Alliance. Andrew joined the Boy-Team fleet that ended the reign of Zira Miranda Grover. He and McKeen tearfully embraced afterwards. Andrew ended up dating Helen McKeen, who legally changed her surname to Thornton, after the Battle at the Cave of the Gargoyle. After their return to Utah, they became very close. Although their relationship was initially based on platonic affection, people began to suspect they had more than friendship on their minds. At one point after the battle, Andrew received a detention from Perry for blowing a hole in a desk, and he called her a foul name before slinking away (also repulsing Helen McKeen, who was at this point teaching at the school part time). Adulthood In 2027, Andrew married Helen Thornton, considerably later than their friends Steven and Summer. Vincent Organa was their best man, and (partially as a result) his twin brother Jay attended as well. Summer Thompson and presumably Steven Thompson did not attend, although Summer regretted her absence. However, Andrew did not always treat her well and was not always honest, and at one point told her she was 'not good enough'. Andrew and Thornton attended the final of the 2nd S.M.S.B. Skyfighter Tournament in Chicago, Illinois, alongside Steven, Josh, Summer, Vincent, Jay, Cooper, and potentially others. A decade later, Andrew realized he had mistreated Helen Thornton and not always been there for her, promising to improve his behavior as he realized just how lucky he felt to have someone like her. The following year, he attended a meeting at the U.S. Government. Helen was worried about how best to respond to the Second Cold War. Physical description Andrew had blonde hair and a freckled complexion. He had brown eyes (in contrast to the original Hendersen's green), a long nose, and was described as being very short and slender, with big hands and feet. He can shapeshift into a solid scarlet crystal shaped like a three-dimensional rectangular hexagon. In his crystalline form, his eyes are large, completely round, and look very cartoonish. Personality and traits Andrew's personality was very similar to his counterpart, possessing his unsophisticated, brash, and somewhat foolhardy nature. He was very energetic and lively, even in adulthood. While he was funny, he was often emotionally immature, and insensitive. Jay once said he "demonstrates all the sensitivity of an Imperial guard". Still, he had a sardonic, wisecracking sense of humor that often brought his friends laughter and relaxation. He was also exceptionally extroverted. He had a strong regard for human life and he cared for any creature, at any cost. Andrew’s character was also marked by moodiness and insecurity. He could be argumentative, a trait particularly displayed in his bickering with Helen McKeen. He also had a fierce temper, and was not above undermining the ways of mankind during confrontations. Hendersen frequently demonstrated great bravery in attempting to protect those he loved, especially during the Second School War. Although passionate about soccer, Andrew had a problem with nerves, and sometimes his playing ability suffered for it. And like Steven, Andrew was intelligent, but lacked the motivation to put forth effort in class due to incredible laziness; during their years at school, Andrew frequently expected Summer’s help, and when she either refused or was unavailable, he was often dumbfounded about how to proceed. If not for Summer’s help, he would have undoubtedly failed his exams. Andrew was also shown to have a habit of swearing. In 2017, he called Perry a “fuck-face”, something that caused McKeen to exclaim: “Andrew!”. Andrew was brave, to a level which would put him on a par with his adopted sister Helen; he never hesitated to put himself into extremely dangerous situations with the Armies of Organa, and as shown many times, he would rather die than have someone else he cared about be harmed. He risked his life on many occasions, and his bravery was not unnoticed by his friends. Andrew had no romantic relationships until he was in eighth grade, where he became Helen McKeen’s boyfriend. Both of them became infatuated with each other. Relationships Family Helen McKeen The hand that was far too mutated for immobility for which Andrew was born of had been given to Helen. Helen convinced her mother to adopt Andrew, something he felt very indebted to her for. They began bonding afterwards. Ironically, it is extremely likely that Andrew considers Helen to be his mother, since the hand he was born of was her rightful property and she certainly helped care for him in a motherly fashion. Andrew always looked up to Helen, and seemed to continually offer her comfort, during her extremely stressful tenure as Supreme Commander of the Armies of Organa. Andrew liked to joke that Helen was his girlfriend, much to her embarrassment. Sometimes Helen would affectionately hold Andrew while he was in crystal form. After Xydarone IV brought Helen to Zira's Palace, Andrew was devastated, and he was extremely reluctant to pass up the opportunity to rescue her. After Helen's return to Utah, they became very close. Although their relationship was initially based on platonic affection, people began to suspect they had more than friendship on their minds, making them comparable to Steven Thompson and Summer Petersen. Eventually, the two were married in 2027. Andrew was in love with her and found it hard for anyone not to want to spend time with her, though he also admitted he frequently treated her poorly, resolving to treat her better in the future. He betrayed her, failed to love her for her at full capacity, and fed her lies. He had allowed her to face adversity and fight for others who did not appreciate it. Although Andrew couldn’t stop individuals from hurting her, yet he saw her rising to 'be a light to' the solar system and love unconditionally. He was always 'paralyzed with fear' when she faced horrors singlehandedly, especially life-threatening ones. He was moved that she went to war for others and regretted not going to war for her. He considered her a Queen and warrior, imperfect but worthy, and unstoppable. Steven Thompson Andrew trusted Steven Thompson very much. From the start, Thompson valued Andrew very much, both as a close friend and as a gifted ally. While the two were good friends, Steven would occasionally get annoyed by Andrew telling a cheesy joke or asking him to tell him more about his relationship with Helen. Summer Petersen Andrew first met Summer Petersen at the end of his search for her. The two began to bond after Helen was captured, something Andrew felt devastated by. Both of them valued each other very much, and respected each other’s abilities. While Andrew had the utmost respect for her, he often showed jealousy regarding her popularity. He also seemed to rely on her during his exams. Behind the scenes Andrew is the tritagonist in . Appearances * * Category:2010s births Category:Anti-heroes Category:Males Category:Blonde-haired individuals Category:Brown-eyed individuals Category:Heroes Category:Mutants